


Drowning of Thirst

by ClayJackson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Simon, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Purple Prose, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Soft, gentle, loving. Simon's spread out for him like a canvas waiting to be worked on, and Markus does so with exquisite care. (May add more later on)





	Drowning of Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, short fic because I love how artsy these two are and how beautiful everything with them is. I might add more when I have a second, but wanted to post this now because it feels breathtaking.

Simon is breathless when Markus touches him; he feels like a man dying of thirst drowning and grasping on to any solid object to keep him afloat. Markus does, cradling his head in his gentle palms and giving him oxygen in the form of kisses that hardly keep the dizziness in his head at bay. 

He’s spread out for him like a canvas waiting to be worked on, and Markus does so with exquisite care. Simon’s hands are tied above his head with soft rope and loose knots. Strong enough that he couldn’t just slip out, but loose enough that if he tugged hard enough they would unravel. 

It had taken them awhile to get to this position. Simon struggled with his loss of sight and inability to even see through connections to Markus. It left him lost and confused, especially with everything that had happened to both of them. It took months, years, to rebuild his trust in Markus, in himself, in the world. 

Markus makes him forget about all of that, but the ache of love and adoration that had grown in his chest blossoms at every touch he feels, threatening to set his body aflame. The caring touches of Markus’ finger tips over his skin doesn’t help to cool him, and neither does the insistent vibrations from the vibrator that Markus had worked in to him.

He’s kissing at Simon’s neck now, making him shiver and let out a breathy moan of his name while his hands trace down his sides and his thumbs rest in the valley of his pelvis. “Markus,” he sighs out when he feels his teeth on his neck. 

“Yes, my love?” he says back before latching onto his neck and sucking on his skin. The pet name hits him and he lets out a moan, craning his neck to give Markus better access.

“Please,” he says softly, rolling his body up against him. “Your touch feels so nice, but I’d appreciate it if you moved on to fucking me.”

Markus laughs at that and Simon feels his chest rise and fall against him, feels the rumble of the noise pass between their bodies. “Just relax, let me finish my masterpiece first,” he says against his neck before moving down and sucking another spot just below the one he had left.

Simon keens at that, his body thrumming in anticipation. He knew what that meant. Markus was in one of his /moods/. One in which he wanted to make art out of Simon before making love to him, taking his time to paint him with his mouth and teeth, leaving bright marks of blue that would stay if Simon allowed them, and of course Simon would. 

It was going to be a long night, but Simon would be damned if he didn’t relish every moment of it.


End file.
